hunger_games_newsfandomcom-20200216-history
Effie Trinket
= Quick Facts = Effie Trinket Age Unknown Occupation Escort Home The Capitol Gender Female Height 5'6 Fate Alive Appearances The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay Portrayed by Elizabeth Banks 'May the odds be ever in your favor ' Effie Trinket = Biography = Effie works as the escort for District 12, particularly to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in The Hunger Games trilogy. Her responsibilities include drawing the Hunger Games tributes' names every year at reapings and subsequently escorting them to the Capitol via a train which she says travels at a speed of 200 mph. She is very well known for her Capitol accent, upbeat attitude for the Games, and the Capitol phrase, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie tries to encourage tributes to be happy about their upcoming participation in the Games, though her efforts are mostly in vain. When Katniss volunteered to take her twelve year old sister's place when her name was pulled during the 74th Hunger Games reaping, the audience remained silent and Effie was left on stage clapping by herself in an effort to lighten the atmosphere. During the events of the rebellion, Effie was said to be taken by the Capitol, and Katniss later finds out that Effie had joined the rebels' side in the rebellion, much to her surprise. Effie lives in the Capitol, and remains there for most of the year. The only reason she travels to District 12 or any the other districts is because of the Games or the Victory Tour. Hunger Games Effie makes her first appearance in The Hunger Games at the reaping, in her pink hair and spring green outfit. She starts with the phrase "ladies first", drawing the name of the female tribute for District 12: Primrose Everdeen. Effie - and all of District 12 - are surprised when Katniss Everdeen runs up to the stage and volunteers for Prim. Ever the hostess, Effie moves the ceremony right along and asks the crowd to give a round of applause for Katniss. At another point in the reaping, Haymitch Abernathy comes in drunk, and, combined with his poor manners and presentation, annoys Effie to no end. He stumbles upon the stage and hugs her without her consent, causing her wig to become crooked, after which he promptly falls face first off the stage and lies on the floor, unconscious. Effie attempts to shake this off, although her wig remains askew, and continues the reaping ceremony. She then concludes the reaping with her famous line, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie takes the tributes on the train to transport them to the Capitol. She tells them about the pre-Games routine on the train and her plans. Effie eats dinner with Katniss and Peeta and is relieved when she saw that Katniss and Peeta had manners unlike the last pair of tributes. To toy with Effie, Katniss begins to eat like an animal by wiping her fingers with the tablecloth, upsetting Effie. Afterwards, she sits with Katniss and Peeta and watches the recap of the reapings in the other districts. Katniss and Peeta play and joke about Haymitch during the reaping which annoys Effie and she yells at them saying he is their lifeline; just after this statement Haymitch enters the room and vomits all over the floor. Effie is obviously disgusted and tells them "So laugh away!" before leaving the room. Effie eats breakfast with them and retires to her room to make arrangements for their arrival at the Capitol. Effie contributes to the positive preceedings. She is filled with joy and celebrates after their amazing performance in the parade through the Capitol. Effie helps prepare them for the training sessions with Haymitch, hoping they'll achieve high scores in order to attract more sponsors. She is shocked and surprised when Katniss tells them about her seemingly disastrous private session. She can't believe she shot an arrow at the Gamemakers. She attempts to comfort Katniss due to her fear that they'll attack her family. Effie states that it serves them right and that it's not nice to ignore Katniss even if she is from District 12. Effie is overflowing with joy and excitement when Katniss and Peeta both manage a high score from the Gamemakers. Effie tries but fails to help Katniss with her interview with Caesar Flickerman. She attempts to teach her how to sit, smile and talk like a lady, but only gets frustrated with this. After the interview and Peeta's astonishing declaration of love, Katniss fights with Peeta, pushing him and causing him to trip into an urn. Effie breaks up the fight and cools her down while Haymitch tells her about the logistics of his and Peeta's plan. The night before the Games begin, she wishes them good luck and is heartbroken because she has grown to like them and leaves the room before she could become more upset. She assists Haymitch in lining up sponsors for Katniss and Peeta and helps them throughout the Games. After Katniss and Peeta's victory, Effie gloats about winning them sponsors by comparing them to coal, explaining that when you put enough pressure on coal they become pearls. Effie helps them get ready for their final interview with Caesar. After their respective interviews, she says goodbye to them before they head back to District 12. Catching Fire Effie comes back during Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour. She tells them they have to start off with District 11. On the way there, the train makes an unplanned stop which angers Effie because it changes her schedule. This also irritates Katniss, causing her to yell at Effie and tells her that no one cares, which in turn hurts Effie's feelings. When Katniss comes back she apologises to Effie who graciously accepts. When they arrive to District 11 she is displeased with the way they are being treated. Later, Effie ensures that everything is prepared for the victory speech Katniss and Peeta must give to Rue and Thresh's family. After the elderly man is killed for whistling Rue's tune, which signaled the end of a working day, the Peacekeepers force them all to leave quickly, which annoys Effie due to their lack of manners. She noted that the Peacekeepers were very strict when she was looking around District 11's justice building. She said they ordered her to get back to her quarters and one even poked her with her gun. After the Victory Tour was complete, she went to the final dinner for Katniss and Peeta in District 12 and was touched when Peeta proposed to Katniss. Effie leaves to go back to the Capitol and soon comes back to District 12 at Katniss' house for the wedding photoshoot, using her manipulative nature to order the crew about, and watching to make everything go perfectly like her plan. Effie is unaware of the rebellion, President Snow's threats, or of the tension between Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch. When the third Quarter Quell is revealed and is announced to be reaping the victors, Effie had to draw the lots out of the same spherical glass bowl, in the same way as before in the 74th Hunger Games. Effie started much like the 74th Hunger Games, deciding to reap the female tribute first, and calls Katniss' name since she is the only living female victor of District 12, thus being the only eligible girl. Effie then calls Haymitch's name but soon after Peeta volunteers for Haymitch in order to protect Katniss. Effie once again escorts Katniss and Peeta to the train that takes them to the Capitol, where she begins planning. Effie and the others arrive to the Capitol on time, something which pleases her, because she loves being on time and orderly. She is joyful when Cinna makes Katniss and Peeta unforgettable again with his choice of costume, causing great discord and awe to ripple among the other tributes. Effie celebrates just like last year when the parade goes according to plan. She agrees to let Katniss and Peeta go to the training session alone, but, to satisfy herself, she takes them to the elevator herself and leads them to the Effie crying door. Effie is even more shocked than last year about their private training sessions with the Gamemakers when it transpires that they deliberately sabotage them to protest the brutality of the Games. She is on the verge of tears when Katniss and Peeta tell her and the others about this and retires to her room until it is time for Katniss and Peeta to receive their training scores. Katniss notes that Effie's eyes are red and puffy from crying. After they get their training scores of 12, she becomes distressed because they were only presented to them so they would be seen as obvious targets in the Games, as explained by Haymitch. She decides to allow them to spend the entire day to themselves before the next day, which is their interview with Caesar Flickerman. After the interview, Effie is asked to leave them and she wasn't able to say goodbye to them. After Katniss destroys the arena and escapes with the other rebels, Effie is arrested along with Katniss and Peeta's prep teams. Mockingjay It isn't known where Effie was taken after she was arrested. Effie was supposed to be executed sometime in between Catching Fire and her release in Mockingjay. After President Snow is found guilty and is about to be executed, Effie is released from prison and goes back to Katniss to get her ready for Snow's trial. Katniss notes that Effie has a vacant look in her eyes. Katniss makes a mental note to put her on the list of people to be granted immunity since she doesn't want Effie to be killed by President Coin. Effie gets Katniss dressed in her mockingjay uniform and sets everything up to schedule, as usual. Effie watches as Katniss was about to kill Snow but instead sees her kill Coin. Later after Katniss' trial, Effie goes back home to the Capitol. = Physical Descripton = Being an eccentric Capitol citizen, Effie has a unique and flamboyant interest in fashion, and is constantly seen throughout the series wearing colorful stylized outfits and wigs. She is regarded as a fashion icon amoungst the people of the Capitol, proceeding Katniss Everdeen's sucessful appearance in the 74th Hunger Games, and eventual victory. In The Hunger Games, Effie Trinket has pink hair, speculated to be a wig, and during the reaping wears a spring-green suit. As she gives speeches, she constantly adjusts her attire. In Catching Fire, Effie is adorned with brilliant pumpkin colored locks, just as stunningly vibrant as the beautiful pink. She later changes her hair to a golden color in order to match Katniss' mockingjay pin. = Trivia = ◾Capitol Couture, a website made to promote The Hunger Games film, wrote an article on Effie about her eccentric clothes, shoes, and wigs. Effie was also a model for Capitol Couture. ◾The name Effie is an Anglicisation of the Greek name Euphemia which means "All-Praised." This ties in to the many Greco-Roman references and allusions of the trilogy. ◾Aside from all the unnamed tributes, Effie was the only other character whose name was not said in the film, even though she is a constant through the movie and her name is mentioned multiple times in the book. ◾Elizabeth Banks, who portrays Effie in the film, has stated that her performance was inspired by actress, Rosalind Russell for her role in the 1958 classical film, Auntie Mame. ◾Effie is the only known named tribute escort in the Hunger Games series.